


Heartbeat

by Sxmpoems



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmpoems/pseuds/Sxmpoems
Summary: Law is a pessimistic and cynical doctor whose current relationship is only souring his opinion on life even more. But what happens when his hospital decides to hire a marriage counselor?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my other story "Nuisance" is going to have a lot of chapters so it will take a while finish write it. This one is also on Wattpad and it is already completed. My username is CamillaLou.

"Good morning, Law." said Vivi.

"..."

Law ignored her because he was already in a bad mood and his day started off shitty like it has been for the past several months.

"What crawled up his ass?" asked Nami.

"He probably got into another fight with her."

"I wouldn't be surprised and he's been gloomier than usual for these past couple of months."

"I hope that it gets better soon."

"Good morning girls." said Robin.

"Morning."

"I take it that he got into another argument with her."

"Laaaaaawwww!!!"

"Looks like the soap opera came to us today." said Nami.

"What is it this time, Kalifa?"

"Who the hell is this old bag!?"

"You mean the hospital director and my boss?"

"Don't play smart with me, why was she on your phone?"

"You do know what is Happy Hour, right? Of course you do, that's where you've been spending a lot of your time lately."

"Don't you even start and it's your fault for never being there!"

"I'm a surgeon, I already told you that my work schedule is very rigid and you screaming in my face every damn second isn't exactly making me so eager to be around you."

A crowd started forming around them, consisting of mostly sick patients and nurses.

"What the hell are you people staring at!?" screamed Kalifa.

"I would like to know that too."

The crowd dispersed to reveal a tall and slender woman with a lab coat wearing glasses.

"Dr. Kureha..." said Law.

"She came out of her office." said a slightly surprised Robin.

"Now he's screwed." said Nami.

"I hope that he doesn't get transferred, he's one of the best surgeons we've got." said Vivi.

"Everyone please return to your rooms and to your assigned patients."

Law tried to sneak away amidst the confusion to his office but was stopped by an elderly woman.

"Law, this is a hospital, not a high school nor a badly made drama series."

"I am so sorry for-"

"I'm not going to transfer you because you may not be the most popular surgeon but you're a damn good one."

"Thank you for understanding, doctor."

"And Missy, I can tell by that ghost of a smile that you had on your face that you were probably hoping for me to transfer him so his life can be even more miserable."

"..."

"I'm going to let you off with a warning and the next time this happens, I'm going to have you arrested."

Kalifa stormed out of the hospital whispering threats and profanities.

"Trafalgar, my office, now."

_**Timeskip** _

"It's a good thing that she didn't come today or she probably would've turn tail and run."

"Who?"

"Our new marriage counselor."

"What?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that..."

"I'm well aware of the reputation that marriage counseling has within the medical field but I figured since this area has a large population of young people, we can use an extra hand to not just heal them physically but also emotionally."

"I see."

"And I expect all of you to give her a warm welcome."

"Fair enough."

"You can return to work and tell the others about the news."

"Yes, is that all?"

"If you're expecting me to scold you like a kindergartner who got put on timeout, don't hold your breath. I know that it's not your fault and you were clearly trying not let your anger get the best of you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, that's for old people."

_**Timeskip** _

"Word on the street is that there's a new worker coming tomorrow." said Nami.

"Did you hear any names?" asked Vivi.

"No, but it's a woman and she's a marriage counselor."

"A beautiful woman!" screamed Sanji.

"We haven't seen her yet, stupid cook." said Zoro.

"Who are you calling stupid, muscles-for-brains?"

"That's it! I'm gonna-"

They were both whacked on the head by Nami.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

"Can you idiots stop fighting for one second!? This is serious!"

"This is just a bunch of girly gossip, I'm not interested." said Zoro.

"It is kinda serious, we finally have another girl." said Vivi.

"Yeah, that hospital is a complete sausage fest."

"It's not, there are other girls."

"Oh yeah, count them." said Nami.

"There's you, Vivi, Robin, Kaya, Monet...uh..."

"Exactly."

"It doesn't matter as long as there's ladies present, I'll be the happiest man on earth."

" ***cough*** Jackass ***cough*** "

"What was that, moss head!?"

"Sorry, I had a bad cough and I called you a jackass."

"Why you-"

**Whack! Thump!**

"What did I just say!?"

"Can you guys please not fight tomorrow? We don't want to scare off the poor woman." said Vivi.

"I can control myself but I don't know about these two bozos!"

"Since it's a lady, I'll stay on my best behaviour."

"Whatever, I'll stay on my side."

"Okay, see you all tomorrow and have a good night."

"Goodnight, Vivi."


	2. Marriage Counselor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because my other story "Nuisance" is going to have a lot of chapters so it will take a while finish write it. This one is also on Wattpad and it is already completed. My username is CamillaLou.

Once again, Law was not in a good mood, in fact, he was even more pissed than yesterday and it's all because of her.

** _Flashback_ **

***riiiiiinnnng***

"This can't be happening..."

***riiiiiinnnng***

It was three in the morning and Law had to wake up in less than two hours to get ready for work.

***riiiiiinnnng***

Someone thought that it was a good idea to call him at this time. At his wit's end, he picked up his phone to yell at whoever was unlucky enough to face his wrath.

_"Who is calling me at this ungodly hour?!"_

_"Is_ _that_ ***** **hic*** _any way_ _talk_ _to_ _your_ _future wife?"_

He wasn't surprised by Kalifa's drunkenness anymore, hell, he's practically immune to it. But when you had an eighteen hour shift at a hospital and half of that you were on a caffeine high, your emotions tend to be not so stable.

 _"There better be a damn good reason why_ _you're_ _calling me when_ _I_ _have work in less than a few hours_ _!"_

 _"Have you ever_ ***hic*** _met a guy named Bellamy? He's really really fu-"_

 _"Go to bed,_ _you're_ _drunk_ _."_

_"Whatever, go back to your whores, bastard!"_

He hung up and as a precaution, blocked her number. At least now he can finally-

***riiiiinnnnng***

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..."

He went downstairs to disconnect, more like yank out, his house phone. He went back upstairs and was slowly falling back asleep.

***riiiiinnnnng***

He looked at his phone screen and saw an unknown number. Law knew that this was going to be one hellish morning at the hospital.

_**Flashbacks ends** _

"Good morning, Law!" Said Vivi.

He turned around to address her with his disheveled face and baggier eyes.

"Oh my God..." Said Nami.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer and Miss Nefertari, may I remind you that this is a hospital not a playground so lower your voice."

"Yes, sir."

"Geez, he's getting worse by the day."

"Good morning, girls."

"Morning, Robin."

"Oh dear..."

"We thought the same thing and he's been getting worse." Said Vivi.

_**Timeskip** _

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, how can we help you?"

"I'm the new marriage counselor and my name is Monkey D. Luffy."

"Aren't you a pretty girl? I'm sure all the guys must go after you. By the way, my name is Nami, I'm the receptionist."

"And my name is Vivi, I'm also a receptionist."

"Robin, get out here and meet the new counselor!"

"Hello, my name is Robin, pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Luffy and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"If we weren't working, I'd show you to more of our friends." Said Nami.

"Maybe we could meet up during lunchtime or-"

"What did I say about being in a hospital?"

Law marched out of his office to confront the girls and saw Luffy.

"Last time I checked, we don't invite friends over to work, Nami."

"And last time I checked, I didn't. Can you at least allow her to present herself?"

Luffy is now looking up at a man who is easily a foot taller, looking down at her with disdain in his eyes.

"M-My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm the new marriage counselor. I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It sure doesn't sound like it."

"Well-"

"Did you know that the average length of a marriage that ends in divorce is eight years?"

"I'm well aware of-"

"Did you know that the average age of a couple going through their first divorce is thirty years old?"

"I-"

This time Law got closer and Luffy realized just how much this man is towering over her.

"Did you know that divorce rates have doubled since the nineties?"

"Um-"

"I absolutely hate people who think that we live in some kind of a fantasy world where you can just talk to someone and your problems get solved."

"..."

"If that was the case, the world wouldn't be this screwed up and I simply don't understand why she couldn't just hire a trained psychiatrist instead of this wannabe Miss fix-it-all."

**Whack!**

Law was hit in the head with a National Geographic magazine.

"Nami! What the-"

"Look at what you've done, you idiot!!!"

He looked at Luffy and saw tears rolling down her face.

"Luffy..." Said Vivi.

"C-can someone please show me to the bathroom?"

"I'll show you, and Nami, I trust that you'll deal with the situation."

You could see the literal fire in Nami's eyes as she begins to roll a magazine.

"Gladly."

"I have to go back into the medical records room to sort out some files." Said Robin.

"Wait a second, you're leaving me alone with her?"

"As much as I would love to see Nami tear you a new one, I have to go back to work."

"Nami-"

"I don't want to hear it! Nothing you say can justify what you just did to her!"

"I know-"

"All she did was presented herself and you immediately attacked her for no reason."

"I didn't mean-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shove this magazine so far up your ass that you'll be coughing up articles about tigers for a week!"

"Noted."

"What time is your first surgery?"

"Nine o'clock and it's a triple bypass."

"Is everything prepared?"

"Ahead of time as per usual."

"Good, because you and me are going to have a long conversation."

"About?"

"You know who."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"You may not have noticed it but the rest of us have."

"What?"

"Your attitude has changed dramatically and things have gotten so bad that even the rest of them, mostly Sanji and Zoro have started betting on what mood you would show up in. Lately, Sanji's been winning because this is the second day in a row that you've been angry."

"You're part of it too, aren't you?"

"That is a possibility but that's not the point. You're projecting your negative feelings onto everyone, including Luffy and she just came here today."

"I see and what should I-"

"What did I say about stupid questions?"

"Right, after I apologize to her, what should I do about that situation?"

"Well, you can either break up with her or go to coun-"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Like I said earlier, it's just a bunch of crap so people can make money off dysfunctional relationships."

"We're back, you guys." Said Vivi.

"How are you feeling, Luffy?"

"A little better."

"Good, because someone wants to apologize. Don't you, doctor?"

"Yes, I do. I would like to apologize for my behaviour and harsh criticism towards your career. It was not only inappropriate but also incredibly rude and I hope in the near future we can form a respectful relationship."

"Sure, I would love that, doctor..."

"Trafalgar D.Water Law."

"Traf-Tra-Traffy!"

"Pffffftttt!!!"

"Nami, don't laugh. I'm already struggling not to do it..."

"It's Trafalgar."

"Traffy."

"Trafalgar."

"Traffy."

"You know what? Fine, just call me that and only you are allowed to, got it?"

"Okay!"

"Don't forget to tell Luffy that you're interested in her counseling sessions." Said Nami.

"What!?"

"He is?"

"Sure, he was talking all about how he would love to see if marriage counselors could be on par with psychiatrists."

"Really, Traffy?"

"Absolutely n-"

Law looked into her big, brown and innocent eyes that were still red from the tears. It didn't help that she was much shorter than him and had a very adorable voice.

"Be careful, Law. What you say could either make or break you, literally."

"I don't know and with my schedule, it'll be hard to do."

"I think I could help with that."

"Good morning, Dr. Kureha!"

"Morning everyone. Law, about your counseling session, it says here in your schedule that you have a space between three and four tomorrow."

"Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Said Law.

"Awesome, I can't wait to show you how my career is much more than talking and sitting in a chair."

"Come on, I'll show you to your office."

"See you guys later."

"Have a nice day, Luffy." Said Vivi.

"So, a one hour session tomorrow."

"I'm gonna get you for this, Nami."

"Looking forward to it."


	3. The Session

Law still can't believe that he's seeing a marriage counselor even though he's currently sitting down on a couch facing Luffy.

"Dr. Traffy, what seems to be the problem?"

"There is none and I'm only here because I want to know more about you."

"Right, so what did you eat for lunch today?"

"Uh...a grilled seafood salad."

"Now, I know that you're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"When I asked about your problem, your eyes looked towards the left and you crossed your legs tighter than before. Usually, when a person is hiding something, they cross their arms and sometimes their legs too. Those positions are defense mechanisms because the person is either shy, insecure, or uncomfortable."

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

He knew that lying to someone who studied psychology wasn't the brightest idea but he didn't know she was that good.

"My relationship isn't exactly the best."

"Why didn't you tell her to come? It would've better to hear both sides of the story."

"You see..."

_**Flashback** _

"What do you mean by counseling?"

"I figured that we can go and get some help."

"What's wrong with our relationship?"

"Is that even a real question?"

"Yes and I would like an answer."

"Lately, I feel like things have changed between us."

"You never have time for me."

"I told you before we started dating that I have a tight work schedule and you said that you love a man who can provide."

"..."

"Now that we've got my schedule out of the way, let's talk about your problem."

"Which is?"

"Your sudden transformation."

"Here we go again, I'm still the same."

"Explain the drunken phone call that I got last night and the night before that and the night before that one."

"I was lonely and wanted some attention that you seem incapable of giving me."

"I was so exhausted that I lashed out on a new coworker."

"And whom might that be?"

"The marriage counselor."

"Is it a woman?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't know, maybe you want gawk at her some more. I guess working in the same place as her isn't enough for you."

"It was only a suggestion and I'm not surprised that you've blown it out of proportion."

"I'm leaving and you can go to your 'session' alone for all I care."

"Going to Shakky's, I presume."

"Mind your business."

_**Flashback ends** _

"She got held up at work."

"So she doesn't think anything is wrong with the current state of your relationship and instead puts all the blame on you?"

"I'm not sure whether to be impressed or scared."

"When did all of this start?"

"About four months ago."

"Any reasons?"

"Not that I know of and every time I would ask, she would get defensive."

"Has there been any changes in her life, a death of a relative, a new job, any health problems?"

"She did get a new job as a personal assistant to some gym owner."

"What happened after that?"

"She would stay out until the early morning, she drinks more and she's always suspicious about every woman that I'm around."

"Did you do anything that would make her think like that?"

"Not at all."

"I have a suggestion but I don't think you wanna hear it."

"I know, she's probably cheating on me."

"In the majority of broken relationships there's always one who constantly accuses the other of cheating. Then, it turns out that it was the accuser who was being unfaithful."

"Two nights ago when she called me, she said some guy's name. I think it was Bellamy or something."

"Bellamy?"

"You know him?"

"Bellamy owns a gym and I heard about him from my brother."

"You put two and two together and it makes sense, she's his assistant."

"He's also known for having the wildest parties."

"Well, I appreciate your help."

"Before you leave, I have to give you something."

Luffy took out a pen and piece of paper, wrote down her number and gave it to Law.

"This is my personal number in case you ever feel the need to talk."

"Thank you, Luffy."

** _Timeskip_ **

_"Hello,_ _you've_ _reached my voicemail, please_ _leave_ _a message after the beep."_

It's Friday night so Law's not even shocked that his girlfriend isn't responding. He's sitting down in a bar and drinking his fourth or twelfth shot of Bourbon.

"Can't you guys just give me entire bottle?"

"What's gotten into you?" Asked Shanks.

"You seem more like the type who binge watches Grey's Anatomy than drink your feelings away." Said Makino.

"I am but I feel shittier than usual."

"Woman troubles?" Asked Rayleigh.

"You have no idea."

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Luffy, how's it going?"

"I'm doing go-...Traffy?"

"Hello again, Luffy."

"I see that you two have already met." Said Shanks.

"We work in the same hospital."

"I think I should be going now."

He barely took a few steps before collapsing on the floor.

"Traffy!"

"I'm okay and I live a few minutes away from here, I'll walk."

"There's no way that you're going out like this, I'll drive you home just show me the directions."

"Luffy, I said that I'm-"

"Guys, help me carry him to my car."

"Wait a minute-"

"Once Luffy sets her mind on something, don't bother trying to change it." Said Shanks.

"The girl's as stubborn as a mule." Said Rayleigh.

"I guess I have no choice."

**_ Timeskip _ **

Luffy brought him a glass of water and some painkillers for the inevitable hangover. At this point, Law was so drunk that he could've given Kalifa a run for her money.

"You have tiny hands."

"Traffy, getting drunk is never the answer."

"You smell like fruits and flowers."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"And you're really sexy too."

She knew that alcohol wasn't a truth serum but it could still lower inhibitions and that's when a little idea popped in her head. It might not be the most morally acceptable thing but she still tried it.

"How would you describe your relationship?"

"I'm not in love with her anymore."

"..."

"I wanted to get married and have kids but I always knew that she was unfaithful to me."

"..."

"We've been together for almost five years so I didn't want to believe that she could do that. I would always stay in my office and work because my mind kept going crazy about it."

Luffy noticed a tear roll down his cheek and she quickly ended the "session".

"I think you've been through enough for the night. Sleep well, Traffy."

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I'm lonely."

"Sure, can you make some space?"

He went on the left side of the bed and Luffy lied down on the right.

"Can I cuddle with you?"

He snuggled up against her and began snoring loudly.

"Goodnight, doctor."


	4. Freedom

"How could you have let this happen!?"

"It's your fault and I tried to wake you up but you were squishing me!"

"Damn it, now we have to explain why we're almost half an hour late for work!"

**_ Timeskip _ **

"For the billionth time, we don't know where he is nor when he's coming!" Said Nami.

"What kind of a hospital is this? Do all your surgeons go MIA!?"

Vivi was holding back Nami from smashing Kalifa's head against the table.

"Why I oughta-"

"Nami, calm down!"

Kalifa turned towards the exit and saw them trying to sneak in.

"Where do you think you're going, Law?"

"Not this again, what do you want?"

"Who is that woman?"

"My coworker."

"Is she that marriage counselor you were talking about?"

"Yes, she is."

"So you're fucking the counselor now?"

"I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?"

"Your obsessiveness, your jealousy, your mood swings, I've had enough! I'm breaking up with you!"

"You're what?"

"We're over, get the hell out of this hospital and stay out of my life!"

"But-"

"And I know about you and Bellamy."

"..."

"A man who sleeps with anything that breathes, I cannot believe how low you've sunken."

"I think that's enough, Law."

When he turned around and saw Dr. Kureha, his face turned blue.

"D-Doctor Kureha..."

"Security, get this woman out and contact the police department."

"Let go off me, you brutes!!"

"Trafalgar, I want you and Luffy to come in my office."

"Luffy?"

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Why were you two late?"

"It's because-"

"It's my fault, I called him over for him to help me mount my drawers and we lost track of the time."

"Is that true, Law?"

"N-"

He felt Luffy hold his hand tightly as if to say that it's okay.

"I-I can't! It's all my fault! I was the one who got drunk last night and she had to take me back to my house because I couldn't even walk. Then, I fell asleep on top of her-"

"Oh?"

"Traffy..."

Realizing what he just said, his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Not like that! I meant like she slept next to me and I rolled on top her."

"Is that the final truth?"

"Yes, it is."

"Luffy, you can go back to work."

"Okay, ma'am."

"Don't call me that and I prefer to be called doctor or Kureha."

"Understood."

"This is the second time in a week that you're in my office, you've been a naughty boy, Law."

"I understand if you want to transfer me to another hospital."

"Who said anything about that?"

"After what happened today, I thought that-"

"Well, you thought wrong and I'm glad you finally stood your ground. It looks like you've even moved on."

"Moved on?"

"I've been alive long enough to know when someone is interested in another person."

"Our relationship is strictly professional."

"Whatever you say and you're lucky that Marco was here to do the surgery."

"Oh no..."

"Yep, good luck with that."

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Come on, tell us what happened." Said Marco.

"I saw you two in the same car this morning." Said Robin.

"For the last time, nothing happened and can I please eat my lunch in peace?"

"You better have a good explanation, I lost ten dollars because of you." Said Nami.

"Me too." Said Zoro.

"Me three." Said Sanji.

"So did everyone else who placed the bet and only two people won." Said Marco.

"I placed a bet on a happy Law." Said Vivi.

"So did I." Said Shachi.

"Is everybody in on this?"

"Pretty much." Said Penguin.

"Bye guys, see you on Monday."

"You're leaving already?" Asked Robin.

"Yep, on Saturdays I finish at noon."

"Did you change your clothes?"

"I go to the gym every Saturday afternoon."

"Nice." Said Zoro.

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Luffy walked out but she didn't notice two pairs of perverted eyes looking at her.

"If I die this weekend, I'll die a happy man." Said Shachi.

"What a nice and round-"

The pair were hit on the back of their heads with a magazine.

"Ow!!! What was that for!?" Said Shachi and Penguin.

"Is that all you perverts can think about!?" Said Law.

"You beat me to it." Said Nami.

"You probably just want her all for yourse-"

All it took was one death glare from Law for Shachi and Penguin to keep their mouths shut.

"Aren't you 'mr. Protector'?" Said Zoro.

"I'm only looking out for her, she seems like a nice person."

"Okay love doctor, so you wouldn't mind if anyone asks her out?" Asked Nami.

"Of course not, it's her life and her choice."

"Hey Romeo, your left eye just twitched." Said Marco.

**_ Timeskip _ **

Luffy's on the treadmill listening to her music to distract her from what happened last night.

"Miss?"

She kept thinking about how he was snuggling with her and blushed at the thought.

"Miss?"

Though his snoring was a bit loud, she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't enjoy being his company.

"Miss!!"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's you!!"

"Have we met?"

"No but you and my now ex-boyfriend have!!"

"What's going on here, Kalifa?"

"Sir, this woman is in direct violation of our dress code."

"I always come like this to the gym and it never bothered anyone."

The owner looked up and down at Luffy like a predator savoring his prey.

"You look like someone that I know if they were a hot chick."

"People say that I look like my brother all the time."

"Your brother wouldn't happened to be someone named Ace?"

"Yep, he's my older brother."

"That also means Sabo is your older brother too."

The man got dangerously close to Luffy and whispered in her ear.

"Both of your brothers fucked up my chances with Edward Newgate and Boa Hancock."

"I-I have to go somewhere!"

She tried to walk away but felt a huge hand grab her wrist.

"They ruined my business!"

"Let me go!"

"Let her go, you oversized carrot."

The man let Luffy go and she ran to hug the person who saved her.

"Sabo!"

"Didn't I tell you to never bring your nosy ass to any of my gyms ever again!?"

"Didn't I say if you ever mess with my family again, I'll kick your ass like I did the last time?"


	5. Filler

"You don't scare me, Bellamy."

"Let's go, Sabo. I don't want you to get in any trouble."

"You better listen to your sister."

Luffy hugged Sabo tighter and looked up at him.

"I'm okay now and I can find another gym to use, can we please leave?"

He knew that once she used those puppy eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Alright, Lu. I won't do anything."

"Thank you."

They were walking out when Bellamy addressed the entire gym.

"It's too bad that you're never coming back but the view of your ass was nice when it lasted!!!"

Sabo turned around to confront him.

"No, don't!!"

"Is he crazy!? He's going to get killed!" Said Kalifa.

"I know right, that Bellamy guy should've kept his mouth shut!"

"What do you mean?"

"So you fin-"

Before he could finish his sentence Bellamy was already knocked out by a single punch. The entire gym was horrified by what they just witnessed.

"D-Did that guy j-just knocked out Bellamy??"

"No fucking way..."

"I think I recognize that guy from somewhere."

"That's Monkey D. Sabo, he's a lawyer and a journalist."

"I didn't expect him to win."

"His older brother is Portgas D. Ace, are you really that surprised?"

Sabo watched an unconscious and bleeding Bellamy who now has a busted lip and a broken nose.

"Unlike you, I don't need steroids to win my fights."

"Sabo..."

"Sorry Lu, I tried to stay calm and I'll make it up to you. We can get some ice cream and look for a new gym."

"Can it be strawberry?"

"Anything for you."

"Excuse me!!!" 

They turned around to face an angry Kalifa.

"Do you realize what you just did is illegal!? I could have you arrested for that!"

"Oh, really now?"

Luffy saw an all too familiar sadistic grin on her brother's face.

"Please don't do it, getting punched by you is considered more humane than doing that!"

"Luffy, wait outside. This will only take a few minutes."

"You owe me an ice cream sundae for this."

"Sure, let me have my fun with Miss Galley."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your full name is Galley Kalifa and you're Bellamy's new personal assistant."

"I-"

"You brought up the subject of illegality, that's rich coming from someone who is associated with that bastard."

"What-"

"I already did several articles and interviews about your boss's lifestyle and business."

"So?"

"Who do you think was the one who exposed his steroid use?"

"..."

"Who do you think did a two-hour long documentary about all of his scandals?"

"Well-"

"You want to talk about things that are illegal, do you want to talk about his alleged drug abuse?"

"Uh..."

"About his ongoing aggravated assault case against his ex-wife?"

"..."

"And the cherry on top, the two women who came out saying that he allegedly had relations with them without their consent."

"This has nothing-"

"It has everything to do with this because my articles and documentary came out five months ago and I don't remember seeing you at that time."

"Okay."

"Meaning after all of that you still chose to work with him despite everyone else avoiding him like the plague because not doing so would be career suicide."

"..."

"There were some former employees who said that they were allegedly paid extra to keep quiet about what happens here."

"Just rumours."

"You're also the president of 'Unleash Feminism' and you host a weekly podcast. You hold monthly debates about sexism and misogyny and give motivational speeches about the power of women."

At that moment, Sabo knew that he had her in a checkmate by how pale she got and his grin got even more menacing than before.

"I wonder how members of a feminist organization would react if they found out that their president is working for an alleged drug user, woman beater, and rapist."

"You wouldn't dare..."

He got closer, leaned in and whispered to her.

"Boa Hancock, who is the biggest celebrity feminist out there, is your richest donor, isn't she?"

"Is she okay? She's getting paler by the second."

"They don't call him the 'Human Lie Detector' for nothing."

"He's every corrupt person's worst nightmare and I heard that all the politicians are scared of him."

"I don't blame them after that interview with Senator Charlos, I'd be pissing myself too."

"Have a nice day Miss Galley and I hope to see more of you in the future."

"..."


	6. Filler 2

Luffy and Sabo are at an ice cream shop.

"That was Bellamy?"

"Yep and unsurprisingly, he hasn't changed."

"What happened between you guys? He said something about you and Ace ruining his chances with Pops and Hancock."

"He ruined his own chances with them. Remember when I was investigating corruption within the fitness industry and I made a documentary about it?"

"The one that got you famous?"

"Bellamy was one of the many people that I exposed and that's why he holds a grudge against me. He blames me for ruining his business because no sane person with a shred of dignity would ever want to work with him."

"But why Ace?"

"Originally, Pops offered Bellamy a modeling career with Hancock and after my documentary came out, all of his sponsors including Pops and Hancock dropped him. At that time, Ace was already known on YouTube and Instagram for his fitness videos and his charity work. It also helped that he's been modeling before he could've even walked."

"Wow, a lot of stuff happened when I was gone."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, he hired some guys to beat up Ace and I guess they thought of him as some pretty boy who couldn't defend himself and boy, did he prove them wrong."

**_ Flashback _ **

Ace was surrounded by four bloodied men and each were trying to crawl away from him.

"If that's the best you guys can do, I'm not impressed."

"What is he, a demon?"

"He sure as hell isn't human."

"What happened here?" Asked Sabo.

"Those idiots tried to jump me."

"I recognize that guy, he works for Bellamy." Said Marco.

Ace grabbed the blue haired man by his collar.

"You like staying alive?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Name."

"S-Sarquiss."

"Did Bellamy sent you?"

"..."

He lifted him up in mid-air by his neck and shot him a piercing gaze.

"I don't like repeating myself so answer the damn question."

He slowly nodded in agreement.

"I knew he was desperate but I didn't think he would resort to this." Said Marco.

"I'm not surprised by whatever that scumbag does anymore." Said Sabo.

**_ Timeskip _ **

"He usually isn't this late." Said Edward.

Bellamy was sat down in a chair with a victorious grin and a cigar in his hand.

"I guess I scared him off."

"Ridiculous and he always calls if something came up."

"I hope that nothing happened to my future star!" Screamed Hancock.

"Don't worry, I'm already here."

"Not you, you chauvinistic piece of dog crap!"

"Who are you calli-"

"I apologize for my tardiness, traffic's crazy today."

"..."

"What's wrong Bellamy? You don't look so good." Said a smirking Ace.

"I-I would like to apologize for my past behaviour and hope that you two will give me another chance."

Edward and Hancock looked at each other and at Bellamy then at each other again.

"Hell no." Said Edward and Hancock.

"But I said sorry, isn't that enough?"

"You have to be the least self-aware person on this planet." Said a frustrated Hancock.

"Bellamy, we gave you multiple chances to redeem yourself and you've disappointed us time after time." Said Edward.

"Remember the disorderly conduct, the public drunkenness, the DUI, the public indecency and don't even get me started about your social media accounts!"

"Let's not forget about the celebrity clashes you've had with Cavendish the Beautiful, Bartolomeo the Cannibal, Soul King Brook and many more too numerous to mention."

"Ugh...I had to apologize for you to that rockstar Eustass Kid and it still sends chills down my spine whenever I think of it. I've never felt so disgusted in my entire life."

"Come on guys, this will just blow over in a few days like all the other times." Said Bellamy.

"You don't get it, do you?" Asked Hancock.

"The other times were minor offenses but you're being accused of some very horrific crimes."

"Bribery, drug possession, aggravated assault and even rape! I donate to several feminist organizations and I don't think they would be so fond of their biggest donor employing an alleged drug user and predator!"

"I've spent almost fifty years building my fitness empire to what you see today."

Edward leaned in inches from Bellamy's face.

"I've put five decades worth of blood, sweat and tears into my business and I'll be damned if some snot nosed punk who can't keep it in his pants ruins all of my hard work."

"That's why we've decided to hire Ace instead because unlike you he's polite, courteous, a gentleman and he's fit and handsome. Not to mention, he has years of experience under his belt."

"Aww...you're making me blush." Said Ace.

"Look at how scrawny he is compared to me and you want him to work for you?"

"I look scrawny to you because I got my body through actual hard work and dedication and not from some needle."

"Plus, those news articles and that documentary about my gym are pure crap. It might as well have been made by some failed film major."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!"

"Ace, here's your contract and I would advise you to show it to Sabo." Said Hancock.

He read the contract until a certain part made his pupils turn white.

"Are you okay, my boy?"

"You're getting pale."

"W-What's that number?"

"It's how much you'll make throughout the course of three years."

"Oh."

"I had to increase your pay because once I had mentioned that I might offer you a position at my agency, that was enough to send my competitors into a frenzy. It basically became a highest bidder kind of challenge and I obviously won."

"It also makes sense because you have been modeling since you were a baby so you have the most experience."

"Can I make a quick call?"

"Of course." Said Hancock.

Ace left the room and dialed his lawyer's number.

"I expected him to be more excited."

"Wait for it." Said Edward.

"Sabo! Get your ass down here! They gave me a contract!!"

"Can I leave now?" Asked Bellamy.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Said Hancock.

**_ Timeskip _ **

"That's for only three years!?"

"You got that right and let's go back inside. They're waiting on us."

"Not so fast!"

"What is it now, Bellamy?" Asked Sabo.

"If you know what's good for you, you're going to refuse that contract."

"Or else what? You're going to send Sarquiss and the rest of your lackeys after me?" Said Ace.

"Let's go, Ace. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

As the two men were walking away, Bellamy pulled out a sharp object and rushed after Ace only to be knocked out by Sabo.

"Not bad for a bookworm."

"I'm a prosecutor, I'm used to these sort of things."

**_ Flashback ends _ **

"You guys have such exciting lives." Said Luffy.

"I've spent all this time talking about me and Ace. How's your new job at the hospital?"

"I had a bit of rough start but other than that, it's going well."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"They seem nice but there's one specific person."

"Do they make you uncomfortable?"

"Calm down, you're doing that twitching thing with your eye again and it's the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a time he was drunk and he fell asleep on me, I felt a warm feeling inside."

Sabo hugged his little sister and sighed.

"What?"

"You have a crush on him, Lu."

"It's only been three days, that's impossible."

"Do you feel warm every time you see him?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever blush when you think about him?"

"..."

"Have you ever dreamed about him?"

"..."

She covered her face with her hands in sheer embarrassment.

"Oh no..." Said Luffy.

"I'm not mad and it's perfectly normal. So, who's the lucky guy or unlucky because of Ace's inevitable over-protectiveness?"

"He's a surgeon and his name is kinda long to pronounce so I just call him Traffy."

"Describe him, maybe I know him."

"He's not that much taller than you and Ace, he has dark lines under his eyes, short and scruffy black hair, and I think I saw some tattoos under his gloves."

"Anything else?"

"His first name is Law."

Sabo choked on his vanilla ice cream and eyes were popping out of his head.

"Hold on, Law and you also call him Traffy?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"You don't mean Trafalgar D. Water Law?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Do you know him?"

"Do remember that show I used to watched when I was in high school?"

"The one with the child prodigies?"

"Yes and if I remember correctly, he was one of the youngest people to ever graduate from medical school in the entire world."

"Really?"

"He was accepted into medical school when he was fourteen and graduated when he was seventeen."

"I knew that he looked young for a surgeon, I just thought that he took good care of himself."

"Lu, I hope that this isn't too much to-"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No, you remember happened with Senator Charlos?"

"He still trembles when he sees me."

"I don't want you to traumatize Traffy with your interview."

"Okay, I won't do it. I'll respect your wishes but if he ever wants to-"

"He won't."

"Alright then..."


	7. Date

It's been a year since Luffy started working in the hospital and she became quite popular among the staff and in the community. Her status wasn't the only thing that was growing, her feelings for Law had increased during that time.

"Luffy, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Asked Law.

"Yes, doctor."

She didn't know that Law also had an interest for her. He's had several dreams about her ranging from a simple date to more explicit things involving a hospital bed, a blindfold and a sexy nurse outfit.

"Have a seat."

"Is something wrong?"

"We've known each other for a year and have been getting along very well."

"That's true."

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night at a restaurant?"

Luffy couldn't believe it, he's asking her out on a date and she's not dreaming this time.

"Of course, if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to go!"

Great, now Luffy sounded desperate to be with him.

"I mean, I accept your offer, doctor."

She calmly left his office and ran over to Nami and Vivi.

"He asked me out!"

"Ooh, when's the date?" Asked Vivi.

"Tomorrow night and he'll text me the time."

"Don't forget to bring protection."

"Nami..." Said Vivi.

"Unless, you're more of a raw person."

"Oh my lord..."

_**Timeskip** _

Law is wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt with a pair of black jeans. He's parked in Luffy's driveway and was about to leave his car when two people sneak out of the house and walked towards him.

"Goodnight Traffy."

"Goodnight Dr. Trafalgar." Said Sabo.

"Why are you two whispering?"

"I'm doing this for the good of your sanity. You don't want to go inside there right now."

"Why not?"

"Because the reason why Luffy doesn't get many dates is inside that house."

"Traffy, we have to go now before he realizes that I'm gone."

"Have a great night, you two."

"Thank you for the heads up."

"No problem, I'm rooting for you two."

_**Timeskip** _

Luffy is wearing a red blouse and a black skirt with a pair of transparent black stockings and black pumps.

"I'll take the beef stroganoff and a fruit punch." Said Luffy.

"I'll take the grilled chicken salad and a tonic water."

"I'll be back with your orders."

"You look beautiful as always." Said Law.

"And you're even more handsome without your surgical scrubs."

"You know that I'm interested in you."

"You interest me too."

Luffy was rubbing her foot against Law's leg.

"Aren't you the flirtatious one?"

"You make me like that."

He put his hand on top hers and gave her a seductive smirk.

"You look so sexy when you smirk like that."

"I can show you a lot more than a smirk."

"I can imagine."

"Excuse me Miss, but someone from the VIP section is requesting you."

The waitress pointed to a table filled with a bunch of bodybuilders but there was one person in particular that was watching her.

"Bellamy..."

Law turned around and saw the woman he was with and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kalifa?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, tell them that I'm with someone."

"What the hell happened to her?" Asked Law.

Kalifa was unrecognizable, her naturally blond hair was purple, she had gotten several tattoos and didn't even have on her glasses.

"Do you want to cancel our orders and leave?" Asked Luffy.

"No, it's not necessary and I'm glad to be with you."

"Here are your orders."

For the next thirty minutes, they talked about themselves.

"You don't like bread?"

"Never have, never will."

"What about that time I made croissants for you?"

"I ate all of them because you made it."

"Traffy, you didn't had to and you could've told me."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings like the last time."

"That's all in the past and I forgave you."

"You're such a sweetheart."

"I'm going to the restroom."  
_________________________________________

Luffy was coming out of the bathroom when two arms wrapped around her and a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you."

Luffy was fighting back but the man's grip only got tighter.

"You look sexy tonight, that guy sure is lucky."

She felt his hand go up her skirt and she started crying.

"Don't cry and consider this payback for what your brothers did to me. Blame them for what's about to happen."

He didn't notice Law behind him.

"What they made me go through is worse than what you-"

Law broke a wine bottle over Bellamy's head and grabbed Luffy.

"T-T-Traffy!!!"

"Is everything all right in there?"

"Call the police, now!" Screamed Law.

"He...he...tried to-"

"Don't talk, you're safe now."

She buried her face in his chest and began sobbing.

_**Timeskip** _

"You have the suspect in handcuffs and transported to the hospital?"

"Yes, sir."

"Any identification?"

"Jaya Bellamy."

"An attempted sexual assault?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you getting a report from the victim?"

"She's giving it as we speak but you know her."

The detective was walking towards the victim when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sir?"

Luffy was still in Law's arms when she saw him.

"Daddy..."


	8. Savior

"I've never seen detective Monkey like this."

"Wouldn't you be like that if some bastard tried to hurt your kid?"

Dragon was pacing back and forth with his hands on his head.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him-"

"Calm down, Dragon."

"Detective Hack!"

"I'll handle this, you go back and interrogate any potential witnesses."

"Yes, sir."

"That son of a bitch touched my daughter!"

"Stop pacing, you're stressing yourself out and making me dizzy."

"This is not the time for jokes, my daughter was assaulted!"

"I never did say it was and don't worry, I'll handle the case because for obvious reasons, the department won't let you investigate this one."

"..."

"I'm going to make sure that not only Luffy will get justice but also to everyone else that he caused misery and pain."

"Make him pay."

"Your little girl needs her daddy right now, go see her."

"Luffy!!!" Screamed Sabo.

"Sir, this a crime sce-"

"Get the hell out of my way!!!" Screamed Ace.

"Boys."

"Dad!"

"What happened!?" Asked Sabo.

"Bellamy."

"What!!?"

"When I get my hands on-"

"Guys..."

The men looked in horror at a pale Luffy.

"Paramedics! Get to her to the hospital!" Screamed Dragon.

**_ Timeskip _ **

Dragon, Ace and Sabo were anxiously awaiting Law for the results. A crowd barged in a frenzy.

"Luffy!" Screamed Zoro and Sanji.

"How is she?" Asked Vivi.

"Is she okay?" Asked Nami.

"How's her condition?" Asked Robin.

"I'll go check on her now." Said Marco.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Newgate." Said Law.

"Are all of them here for Luffy?" Asked Kureha.

"Yes, we are! How is she!?"

"She's going through an emotional shock but her condition is stable. We're lucky that she didn't get catatonia."

"What's that?" Asked Ace.

"It happens when a person either has a mental disorder, Parkinson's disease, or post traumatic stress disorder. The person would be in a state of unresponsiveness when they're awake, ranging from a few hours to several days." Said Marco.

"Another risk was a pseudo seizure."

"It's a non epileptic seizure typically caused by anxiety, stress, panic attacks etc..."

"Can we see her?" Asked Dragon."

"She's asleep now but by tomorrow she should be all right."

"Phew..." Said Nami.

"Thank God." Said Dragon.

"Law, can I see you in my office?"

He followed her inside, she locked the door and began hugging Law.

"Doctor-"

"You can let it out now."

He started crying and was choking back his sobs.

"I-If only I had g-gotten to her sooner..."

"Don't blame yourself for the actions of that sick bastard and thank the lord that you got to her before anything worse could've happened."

"B-But-"

"Not only did you save her but you saved countless of other girls from him."

"I became a surgeon because I never wanted my loved ones to suffer and I couldn't do a thing about it ever again."

"They would be proud of who you are now."

Law finally couldn't hold it back anymore and let loose twelve years worth of emotions.

"You have to see her, she wants you to be there for her."

**_ Timeskip _ **

"She's waking up." Said Sabo.

Luffy opened her eyes saw her friends and family surrounding her, all except for two.

"Where's Ace and Traffy?"

"Trust me, they'll be here in few minutes." Said Kureha.

"What did you do?" Asked Marco.

**_ Flashback _ **

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Yes, doctor." Said Ace.

"You're a fitness model, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"What is the maximum weight that you can lift?"

"Around three hundred pounds."

"Excellent, can you please do me a little favour?"

**_ Timeskip _ **

Law couldn't face her, as much as he wants to be by her side when she wakes up, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in."

"Good morning, doctor."

"Ace, what are you doing here and how did you find my office?"

"Quick question, how much do you weight?"

"A hundred and ninety pounds."

Ace got closer to Law with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry but she said to do this."

He easily lifts up Law, carries him on his shoulder and starts running.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Excuse me, sir! Sorry, ma'am! Pardon me, Miss!"

"Answer my question, damn it!!"

**_ Flashbacks ends _ **

"I swear to God if you don't put me down, my breakfast is going to end up all over you!!!"

"Here they come, Luffy." Said Kureha.

Ace and Law finally arrived in Luffy's room.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Ace! Traffy!"

"Morning Lu, I got you a little gift."

"Wait, I have a lot of paperwork to do back in my office and I promise-"

Law was interrupted by Luffy kissing him on his lips.

"The lass isn't messing around." Said Edward.

"At least someone finally did it." Said Marco.

"My twenty, please." Said Nami.

"Fine, here." Said Penguin.

"You placed a bet on them?" Asked Hancock.

"I was going to get twenty if Law initiated the kiss."

"Luffy..." Said Law.

"You saved me, Traffy."

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself." Said Sabo.

"If I had gotten there sooner-"

"You still got there in time."

"Thank you for saving my daughter. I will be forever grateful for what you've done." Said Dragon.

**_ Timeskip _ **

Law was back in his office when someone knocked on his door again.

"Come in."

"Hello, doctor."

"Grandpa?"

"I came here with Garp to visit his granddaughter so I thought that I could swing by." Said Sengoku.

"Have a seat."

"Look at you now, I still can't believe you're that same cold and antisocial child prodigy."

"I'll be damned, is that the same Law from before?"

"Mr. Garp..."

"Just call me Garp, you're a man now."

"How soon can she leave?"

"Her condition is definitely better than yesterday and if she continues on that route, she should be able to leave as early as this afternoon."

"One more thing." Said Garp.

He went over to lift up Law and embraced him.

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter, I don't know what I would do if someone had hurt her."

"C-Can't breathe..."

"You're killing my grandson, put him down!"

Garp looked up at a pale Law who was struggling to breathe and decided to put him down.

"And I thought Ace was strong." Said Law.

"Sorry about that and it would be a pity if you die before the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Between you and my granddaughter, of course."

"Garp, they just started dating."

"Back in my day, those two would already be married with three kids and a fourth one on the way."

"..."

"Law?" Asked Garp.

"I think you broke him."


	9. Epilogue

It's been a year since the incident and Luffy is recovering nicely because of the therapy sessions and her friends company and encouragement.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Ace paid for a section of a gym to be rented out for him and his friends.

"You better watch yourself, moss head! I've been training myself for this day!"

"Yeah? Well, you better use that training to run because I'm gonna wipe the floor with your curly eyebrows!"

"Those four will never change will they?" Asked Law.

"Don't bet on it." Said Marco.

"What's the purpose of this?"

"Ace and Sabo got into a little dispute over who's the best boxer."

"What about Zoro and Sanji?"

"That's the way they show how much they care about each other."

"Oh, okay."

"So how many hours did you do this week?"

"Fifty."

"I did sixty."

"I performed five heart surgeries this week."

"I did five lungs transplants."

"I did a quadruple bypass yesterday."

"I removed a tumour the size of a baseball."

"..."

"..."

"Let the double match begi-"

"Hold it, make room for us." Said Marco.

"The more, the merrier." Said Sabo.

The newcomers took off their shirts to reveal their lean and muscular body.

"..."

"What?" Asked Law.

"I didn't expect that." Said Sabo.

"Especially the tribal tattoos." Said Ace.

"Were you in a gang or something?" Asked Sanji.

"I have a life outside of the hospital, you know?"

"I thought you would be more on the skinny side." Said Zoro.

"I work out at home when I have the time and the surgical scrubs hide our forms."

"Is that a heart with a smiley face inside on your chest?" Asked Sanji.

"And the word 'death' on your fingers?" Asked Sabo.

"Why is everyone so surprised? Ace and Marco have tattoos."

"Correction, I have a tattoo." Said Marco.

"I have two, not several." Said Ace.

"Whatever, let's get this over with so I can prove to Marco who's the better surgeon."

"Better surgeon, my ass!"

**_ Timeskip _ **

"So, how are things between you and Ace?" Asked Nami.

"He's a bit wild but that's what I like about him." Said Vivi.

"He's not that much different than Sabo." Said Koala.

"Speaking about relationships, how did you and Zoro meet?" Asked Pudding.

"We met at a gym when I was taking a self defense class." Said Tashigi.

"That's so cute!"

"Not as cute as you and Sanji." Said Luffy.

"You and Law are way cuter." Said Robin.

"Uh-huh, what about you and Marco?"

Robin was blushing and started eating her frozen yogurt faster.

"Oooooh!" Said the girls.

"Come on, we see the way you two look at each other."

"What about Nami? She's going out with Zoro's sister." Said Robin.

"Yeah, that was kinda unexpected." Said Vivi.

"I didn't even know he had an older sister." Said Koala.

"What can I say? I have a thing for goth girls."

"Do you hear that?" Asked Pudding.

"It sounds like..." Said Luffy.

"Battle cries?" Asked Tashigi.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them by themselves." Said Nami.

The girls went inside the gym expecting to find pandemonium, instead what they saw was much worse.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Screamed Zoro.

"Not if I kill you first!" Screamed Ace.

"Why the hell did you punch me!?" Asked Sabo.

"It's not my fault that you got in the way!" Screamed Law.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Asked Marco.

"I should be asking that to you!" Screamed Sanji.

The shirtless men were randomly punching each other at this point.

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Said Nami.

"..."

"Are you girls oka-"

"His abs..." Said a blushing Pudding.

"His tattoos..." Said Luffy and Vivi who were also blushing.

"Oh boy, at least you three are-"

Nami turned to her left and saw a reddening Tashigi, Robin and Koala.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Nami went inside of the ring and the men didn't notice her until she punched all of them.

"Owww!!!"

"Cut it out! Look at what you people did to the girls!"

They all looked to see the girls, Pudding was unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Koala, Robin and Tashigi were getting redder by the second. Luffy and and Vivi had nosebleeds.

Nami took the men's shirts and threw it at each of them.

"Put on your damn shirts!!! Especially you three!!!" Screamed Nami pointing at Ace, Law and Sanji.

"Yes, ma'am!" Said the men.

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Can someone please explain what happened here!?" Asked Nami.

Everyone started talking at once, confusing her even more until she threw all of them a death glare, after which they calmed down.

"I said someONE!"

"Here's what happened." Started Marco.

**_ Flashback _ **

"And fight!" Said Ace.

Zoro immediately aimed for Sanji only for him to dodge and ended up hitting Ace.

"What the hell!?"

Ace pushed Zoro and he landed on Marco who in turn pushed Sabo into Law's fist.

"Hey!!!"

"I got you now, moss head!"

Zoro quickly dodged it and Marco got hit instead.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Screamed Zoro.

"Not if I kill you first!" Screamed Ace.

"Why the hell did you punch me!?" Asked Sabo.

"It's not my fault that you got in the way!" Screamed Law.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Asked Marco.

"I should be asking that to you!" Screamed Sanji.

**_ Flashback ends _ **

"Let me get this straight, one is unconscious and two are currently lightheaded from the insane amount of blood they lost, all because of one accidental punch?"

"When you say it like that, it makes us look like idiots." Said Zoro.

"..."  
________________________________________

"Are you girls okay?" Asked Robin."

"I'm doing better, thank you." Said Pudding.

"I still feel a bit dizzy." Said Luffy.

"Me too." Said Vivi.

"Where's Nami?" Asked Tashigi.

"Probably murdering our boyfriends." Said Koala.

"I don't doubt that."

"AAAHHH!!!"

"Nami! Stop i- oww!"

"We said that we're sorry, what more do you want!?"

"One day, just for one day, can't you idiots stop fighting!?"

"You look beautiful today!"

"That won't save you, Sanji!"

"She's gone mad!"

"Someone please help us!"

"I knew it." Said Vivi.

"That's our Nami for you." Said Luffy.

"Get back here! Stop running away from me!"

_**Timeskip** _

"Guys, I think you might want to see this." Said Sabo.

He showed them the front page of the newspaper and there was a picture of Bellamy and Kalifa.

**_"Millionaire fitness trainer and gym mogul sentenced to nearly 60 years behind bars for multiple crimes. Rest of article on page 2."_ **

**_"His assistant was sentenced to_ ** **25** **_years in prison for aiding and abetting. Rest of article on page 4."_ **

**_End_ **


End file.
